1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folding knives and more specifically to a folding knife with thumb release opening for unlocking a knife blade from a closed position.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pat. No. 4,979,301 to Walker discloses a locking mechanism for folding blade knife. The Walker knife patent includes a folding blade knife constructed so that the knife blade can be opened or closed with one hand. A locking lever is pivotally mounted in the elongated slot in the blade. The lever has a release button formed on one end and a locking button formed on the other end. Pat. No. 7,293,360 to Steigerwalt et al. discloses a knife blade opening mechanism. The Steigerwalt et al. patent includes an opening assist mechanism that functions to drive the blade from a closed position to an open position.
Patent application number 2005/0229401 to Onion discloses a locking mechanism for a folding knife. The Onion patent includes a folding knife with a locking mechanism. One locking mechanism is formed from a second locking element slidably mounted on the blade to engage at least part of a first locking element on the handle and lock the blade in the open position. The second locking element and blade may be configured to allow simple, one handed locking and unlocking of the blade with a single thumb-actuated motion.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a folding knife with thumb release opening for unlocking a knife blade from a closed position with one hand and closing the knife blade from an open position with one hand.